ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis Arquette
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | othername = | yearsactive = 1977–2001 | spouse = Brenda Nowak (died 1997; 5 children) }} Lewis Michael Arquette (December 14, 1935 – February 10, 2001) was an American film actor, writer and producer. Arquette was known for playing "J.D. Pickett" on the TV series, The Waltons, where he worked from 1978–81. Life and career Arquette was born in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Mildred Nesbitt Le May and actor Cliff Arquette. He was proudly related to explorer Meriwether Lewis, for whom he was named. His family's surname was originally "Arcouet", coming from his partial French-Canadian ancestry.Finding Your Roots, February 9, 2016, PBS He was a part of the famous Arquette family, as son of Cliff Arquette and the father of actors Patricia, Alexis, Rosanna, David, and Richmond Arquette. He is the former father-in-law of actress Courteney Cox, and actors Thomas Jane and Nicolas Cage. Arquette frequently appeared in movies with his sons. While living in Chicago Arquette managed The Second City theater for several years. In 1970, the family moved to a commune in Front Royal, Virginia. His wife, Brenda Olivia "Mardi" (née Nowak), died in 1997 from breast cancer. She was Jewish and the daughter of a Holocaust refugee from Poland, while Lewis Arquette, raised a Catholic,http://www.jewishexponent.com/article/15769/Medium_Cool/ was a convert to Islam. Patricia Arquette - Cranky Critic StarTalk - Movie Star Interviews USA WEEKEND Magazine Arquette died in Los Angeles, California in 2001 at the age of 65, due to congestive heart failure. Filmography Actor * Alice - The Second Time Round (1977) TV Episode * Man from Atlantis - The Naked Montague (1977) TV Episode .... Friar Laurence * Ruby and Oswald (1978) (TV) ... aka Four Days in Dallas * Rescue from Gilligan's Island (1978) (TV) .... Judge * Barney Miller - Wojo's Girl: Part 1 (1979) TV Episode .... Finney * The China Syndrome (1979) .... Hatcher * Mrs. Columbo ... aka Kate Columbo (USA) ... aka Kate Loves a Mystery ... aka Kate the Detective - The Valley Strangler (1979) TV Episode .... Howard * Tenspeed and Brown Shoe - The Sixteen Byte Data Chip and the Brown-eyed Fox (1980) TV Episode * Pray TV (1980) .... Fred Wilson ... aka K-GOD * The Waltons .... J.D. Pickett (1978–81) - The Travelling Man (1980) TV Episode .... J.D. Pickett * Loose Shoes (1980) .... Warden ... aka Coming Attractions ... aka Quackers * The Jayne Mansfield Story (1980) (TV) .... Publicity Man ... aka Jayne Mansfield: A Symbol of the 50s * Fantasy Island - High Off the Hog/Reprisal (1981) TV Episode .... Slocumb - The Inventor/On the Other Side (1979) TV Episode .... Fred Waters - Carnival/The Vaudevillians (1978) TV Episode .... Jeff * The Smurfs (1981) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices (1987) ... aka Smurfs' Adventures * The Incredible Hulk - Triangle (1981) TV Episode .... Les Creaseman * Simon & Simon - The Dead Letter File (1982) TV Episode .... Matt * Off the Wall (1983) .... Prison Chaplain * Remington Steele - Red Holt Steele (1983) TV Episode .... Stuart Thorpe * Riptide - The Hardcase (1984) TV Episode .... Sidney Gorman * Matt Houston - Cash and Carry (1984) TV Episode .... City Councilman Roberts * St. Elsewhere - Cramming (1984) TV Episode .... Judge Ellsworth * Challenge of the GoBots (1984) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices (1985) * Meitantei Holmes (1984) TV Series .... Dr. Watson/Smiley/Inspector Lestrade (1984-1985)/Additional Voices (1985) (English)... aka Sherlock Hound, the Detective * E/R - A Cold Night in Chicago (1984) TV Episode (as Louis Arquette) .... Arnie Popkin * Rocky Road (1985–1986) TV Series .... Lucas * Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) TV Series (voice) .... Superfly Jimmy Snuka (animated segments) ... aka Hulk Hogan's Rock 'N' Wrestling (USA: complete title) * Badge of the Assassin (1985) (TV) .... 1st Foreman * The Fall Guy - October the 32nd (1985) TV Episode .... Ghost * Tall Tales & Legends ... aka Shelley Duvall's Tall Tales and Legends (USA: complete title) - Johnny Appleseed (1986) TV Episode .... Jimbo Smith/Narrator * Just Between Friends (1986) .... TV Station Guard * The Check Is in the Mail (1986) .... Man at pool ... aka The Cheque Is in the Post (UK) * Sledge Hammer! ... aka Sledge Hammer: The Early Years (USA: second season title) - Witless (1986) TV Episode .... Jacob * Nobody's Fool (1986, with daughter Rosanna) .... Mr. Fry * Mama's Family - Fangs a Lot, Mama (1986) TV Episode .... Grand Viper * Perfect Strangers - Get a Job (1987) TV Episode (as Louis Arquette) .... Rowdy Hockey Fan #1 * Married... with Children - Where's the Boss? (1987) TV Episode .... Ed * ALF - Some Enchanted Evening (1987) TV Episode .... Ed Billings * Big Business (1988) .... Mr. Stokes * The Great Outdoors (1988) .... Herm * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices * Akira (1988) (voice: Streamline Pictures dub) .... The Doctor, Additional voices (as Lewis Lemay) * Dance 'til Dawn (1988) (TV) .... Pawnbroker * My First Love (1988) (TV) .... Mark Grossman * A Very Brady Christmas (1988) (TV) .... Sam/Santa * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (1989) .... Sheriff Bugiere ... aka Cycle Sluts (USA) * Charles in Charge - Buddy's Daddy (1989) TV Episode .... Clarence Lembeck * Paradise ... aka Guns of Paradise (new title) - A Private War (1989) TV Episode - Ghost Dance (1988) TV Episode * Quantum Leap - The Right Hand of God - October 24, 1974 (1989) TV Episode .... Father Muldooney * The Horror Show (1989) .... Lt. Miller ... aka Horror House ... aka House 3 (Australia: video title) ... aka House III: The Horror Show (UK: video title) * Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) (voice: English version) .... Additional Voices ... aka Kiki's Delivery Service (USA) ... aka The Witch's Express Mail (literal title) * Asterix and the Big Fight (film) (1989) (voice: English version) .... Additional Voices (American dub) * Camp Candy (1989) TV Series (voice) .... Rex DeForest III * Dad (1989) (voice) * Tango & Cash (1989) .... Wyler * Rock 'n' Roll High School Forever (1990) .... Mr. Cheese * Syngenor (1990) .... Ethan Valentine * Tales from the Crypt... aka HBO's Tales from the Crypt - Lower Berth (1990) TV Episode * Gravedale High (1990) TV Series (voice) ... aka Rick Moranis in Gravedale High (USA: complete title) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices ... aka The New Adventures of Captain Planet (USA: fourth season title) * Matlock - The Narc (1990) TV Episode .... Commissioner * Book of Love (1990) .... Mr. Malloy * Get a Life - Married (1991) TV Episode .... Justice of the Peace * Morton & Hayes - Society Saps (1991) TV Episode .... Mr. Caldicott * The Linguini Incident (1991) .... Texas Joe * Let's Kill All the Lawyers (1992) .... Antinus * Double Trouble (1992) .... Tarlow * L.A. Law - Silence of the Lambskins (1992) TV Episode .... Inspector Dodek * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Wedding Bell Blues (1992) TV Episode .... Priest * A Child Lost Forever: The Jerry Sherwood Story (1992) (TV) .... Walter Vinton ... aka A Child Lost Forever (USA: short title) * Fox Hunt (1993) (VG) .... The Wolf * Tainted Blood (TV film) (1993) (TV) .... Artie * Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993) (TV) .... Mr. Ingersol * The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions (1994) (V) (voice) .... Prof, Einstone * Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994) (TV) .... Lyle's Jury: Juror #3 * Sleep with Me (1994) .... Minister * Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist (1994) (VG) (voice) .... Whittlin' Willie/P. H. Balance * Saved by the Bell: The New Class - Back at the Ranch (1994) TV Episode .... Uncle Lester * SeaQuest DSV ... aka SeaQuest 2032 (USA: new title) - Something in the Air (1995) TV Episode .... Kearny * Stuart Saves His Family (1995) .... Cemetery official * Wild Side (1995) .... The Chief * Seinfeld - The Secret Code (1995) TV Episode .... Leapin' Larry * Mojave Moon (1996) .... Charlie * Hypernauts (1996) TV Series (voice) .... Horten * Fox Hunt (1996) .... The Wolf * Babylon 5 ... aka B5 (USA: promotional abbreviation) - Point of No Return (1996) TV Episode .... General Smits * Kiss & Tell (1996) .... Detective * Waiting for Guffman (1996) .... Clifford Wooley * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest ... aka Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures - The Ballad of Belle Bonnet (1996) TV Episode (voice) .... Civilian/Driver * Kid Cop (1996) (V) .... Mayor Cosgrove * Adventures with Barbie: Ocean Discovery (1997) (VG) (voice) * A River Made to Drown In (1997) .... Vagabond * Meet Wally Sparks (1997) .... Cardinal * Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer (1997) (mini) TV Series * Spawn (1997) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices ... aka Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Princess Mononoke (1997) (voice: English version) .... Additional Voices * Life During Wartime (1997) .... Bruce Hudler ... aka The Alarmist (USA: new title) * The Westing Game (1997) (TV) .... Otis Amber ... aka Get a Clue (USA: video title) * Sleepwalkers - Pilot (1997) TV Episode * Scream 2 (1997) .... Chief Lewis Hartley * Twilight (1998) .... Water Pistol Man * Almost Heroes (1998) .... Merchant * Ready to Rumble (2000) .... Fred King * Best in Show (2000) .... Fern City Show Spectator * Little Nicky (2000) .... Cardinal * Escape from Monkey Island (2000) (VG) (voice) .... Freddie * FreakyLinks - Subject: Me and My Shadow (2001) TV Episode .... Bob Frewer * Out Cold (2001) .... Herbert 'Papa' Muntz * As Told by Ginger (2000–01) .... Mr Cilia Writer * The Lorenzo and Henrietta Music Show (1976) TV Series (writer) Producer * The Lorenzo and Henrietta Music Show (1976) TV Series (executive producer) Himself * This Is Your Life - Cliff Arquette (1960) TV Episode .... Himself * The Jonathan Winters Show - Episode dated 3 April 1969 (1969) TV Episode .... Himself References External links * * * Category:1935 births Category:2001 deaths Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:American male film actors Category:American Muslims Category:American male television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American former Christians Category:American male voice actors Category:Arquette family Category:Converts to Islam from Roman Catholicism Category:Male actors of German descent